Valentines' Confessions Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Adorable historia de Día de San Valentín. Puede que tenga o no más capítulos con diferentes parejas. ¡Capítulo 2 es Chrisawa! ¡Capítulo 3 es Misawa! ¡Capítulo 4 es TetsuXJun! ¡Capítulo 5 es HaruichiXSawamura! ¡Capítulo 6 es FuruyaXMiyuki! [Traducción Autorizada] /Autora: Akirafanatic/
1. FuruyaXHaruichi

**Autora Original: Akirafanatic**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

_Flores:_

Furuya colocó el ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas en las manos de Haruichi antes de alejarse caminando. Haruichi lo observó para luego bajar la mirada hacia las flores e inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con estas?" Preguntó a nadie en particular. Suspirando, las dejó en la carpeta más cercana antes de tomar su maleta y apurarse a sus clases.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Chris se quedó mirando las flores en su escritorio. Al levantarlas, notó que había una nota debajo. En ella estaba la letra de Eijun con un _'¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Chris-sempai!'_. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se cubrió la boca y se alejó, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. "Ese idiota," murmuró.

_Chocolates:_

Haruichi masticó con felicidad el chocolate que encontró en su carpeta. Siempre había sido débil ante los dulces. Al ver la mirada de Eijun, frunció el ceño hacia su golosina y se volteó para continuar comiendo con alegría.

"¡Haruichi es muy cruel!" se quejó Eijun.

_Confesándose:_

Furuya se volteó hacia Haruichi durante la cena, tomando todo el valor para decir, "me gustas."

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio y miraron al pitcher. Haruichi inclinó la cabeza y dijo, "tú también me gustas." Casi todos sudaron o se cayeron ante la respuesta. (1)

"¡¿Qué hay de mí, Haruichi?!" Preguntó Eijun, mirando al adolescente más pequeño.

Haruichi asintió. "También me gustas, Ejiun-kun."

Furuya se preguntó si estaba haciendo algo mal.

_Confesión #2:_

"Me gustas mucho," dijo Furuya, deteniendo a Haruichi antes de que se pudiera ir.

Inclinando la cabeza, respondió, "¿Eijun-kun te dijo que no me gustabas?" Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al pitcher y se fue, dejando a Furuya preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal.

_Confesión #3:_

Acercándose al adolescente de cabello rosa, le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo, "quiero que seamos más que amigos."

"¿Mejores amigos?" preguntó Haruichi. "Claro." Le sonrió a su nuevo mejor amigo antes de seguir su camino.

Miyuki, quien encontraba todo eso hilarante, puso una mano en el hombro de Furuya sin decir palabra alguna antes de alejarse. Riendo por dentro.

_Cosa de vida o muerte:_

Furuya asintió a sí mismo antes de tocar la puerta. "¿Satoru-kun?" preguntó Haruichi. Furuya se le quedó mirando por un rato antes de hincarse sobre una rodilla y sacar un anillo simple color plata con una pequeña piedra rosa.

"Lindo," afirmó Haruichi. "¿Para quién es?"

"Para ti."

"Pero estorbará durante el béisbol y los accesorios no se permiten en los juegos."

"¡N-No puedo ver esto por más tiempo!" Miyuki se dobló, sosteniéndose el estómago y riendo. "¡Él…É-él quiere ca-casarse c-co-contigo!"

"Pero no somos lo suficientemente mayores."

Miyuki se detuvo e, incrédulo, se quedó mirando al pequeño adolescente. "¿_Ese es _tu problema?" Haruichi inclinó la cabeza, confundido ante lo que su superior insinuaba. "No. Olvídalo. Olvida que dije algo." Se volteó hacia Furuya, le puso una mano en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza. "Deberías admitir la derrota y rendirte."

Ryosuke, quien había estado disfrutando del show, decidió explicarle las cosas a su hermano antes de que todo se saliera de control. Caminó hacia él y acercó su boca al oído del menor antes de empezar a susurrar.

Miyuki y Furuya (junto a los regulares, quienes estaban de espías) observaron cómo, mientras más susurraba Ryosuke, más se calentaba el rostro de Haruichi.

Cuando el Kominato mayor se alejó, Haruichi estaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, su cara de un rojo imposible. Agachándose, se cubrió también la cabeza, completamente avergonzado.

Furuya se guardó el anillo y se acercó, colocando su mano en el suave cabello rosa. Esperó a que Haruichi le mirara para decir, "me gustas." El rostro de Haruichi empezó a arder mientras asentía levemente, con demasiada vergüenza como para decir algo. "Me gustas mucho. Quiero que seamos más que amigos." Su cara se volvía más oscura por cada confesión ahora que sabía lo que significaban.

El pitcher no esperó a que dijera algo y lo jaló hacia un abrazo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el más pequeño, intentando besarlo si no fuera porque Ryosuke jaló a su hermano y colocó un pie en la cara de Furuya para alejarlo.

"Sólo porque se lo expliqué no significa que lo apruebe," dijo.

* * *

**¡Algo lindo para el Día de San Valentín! Y el Onii-chan siempre tiene la última palabra :P ¡Déjame saber qué piensas y disfruta de tu Día de San Valentín! O DLS (Día de Los Solteros) (1) ¡Para aquellos que aún no tienen a alguien especial en su vida! (Como yo) ~Akirafanatic**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) **Creo que en esta parte la autora se refiere a las típicas reacciones anime de terminar con una gota grande de sudor en la cabeza o caerse, todo por la impresión de lo despistado que es Haruichi.

**(2) **En realidad ponía SAD (Singles Awareness Day), cuya traducción exacta no encontré y yo lo interpreté como 'El Día de la Conciencia de los Solteros', pero no me sonaba bien, por eso lo dejé en DLS(?)

**(*) **En general cambié algunas palabras (a excepción de los nombres) porque se repetían demasiado, pero no me parece que afecten la historia. Será lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos.

**¡Otra traducción hecha! En realidad estaba traduciendo **_Fair Game_**, de **_**amethyst-ice22**_**, pero me encontré con **_Valentines' Confessions_** y sentí que debía hacerlo ya. Por dos razones: San Valentín ya había pasado y además es una historia cinco veces más corta (?) Como han podido notar, ahora estoy que traduzco en la sección de DiaAce y siento que debo hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, deseo que el fandom aumente rápido. No digo que dejaré de escribir, pero por ahora no logro centrarme del todo así que aportaré mediante la traducción.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los siguientes capítulos son del mismo tamaño y los estaré subiendo muy pronto, incluso podría publicar dos al día.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: No olviden que haré llegar a la autora todo comentario y alerta así que dejen Reviews, ¡recuerden que sus mensajes ayudan al escritor!**_


	2. Chrisawa (ChrisXSawamura)

**Autora Original: Akirafanatic**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

Chris frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba al lado de Miyuki. Volteó hacia el otro cátcher y preguntó, "¿cuándo escribiste la nota?"

Miyuki levantó una ceja. "¿Qué nota?"

Chris observó al de segundo año por unos segundos. No había dado por sentado que fuera el cátcher quien escribió la nota y obsequió las flores a modo de broma, pero de veras se veía confundido. Entonces lo confirmó, _fue_ Miyuki. Podría estar fingiendo fácilmente. "La nota en mi escritorio. La dejaste esta mañana."

"No te dejé una nota. ¿Por qué crees que te di una?"

"Parecía como algo que tú harías."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué decía?"

Antes de que el de tercer año pudiera responder, un feliz Eijun puso su bandeja frente a ellos y preguntó, "¿recibiste mi nota, Chris-sempai?"

Miyuki sonrió. "¿Oh? ¿Qué nota?"

"¿Eras tú?" Preguntó Chris, levantando una ceja.

"Claro," dijo Eijun, confundido. "Puse mi nombre, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que olvidé firmarla! ¡Gah!"

"No, sí pusiste tu nombre," le aseguró Chris al jugador, "es sólo que no parecía algo que tú harías."

"¿En serio?" Eijun se detuvo, con alivio en el rostro.

Chris asintió. "¿Por qué la dejaste?"

Eijun parpadeó y se sonrojó un poco, bajó la vista a su plato y murmuró, "quise darte algo porque siempre me estás ayudando y enseñando, quería decirte gracias y que espero que sigas ayudándome y atrapando mis tiros." Su rostro estaba rojo para cuando acabó y su voz se apagó.

Miyuki sonrió. "Qué dulce," apremió, "confesándose a Chris-sempai en el Día de San Valentín." La cara de Eijun se volvió aún más roja a medida que empezaba a removerse, tratando de negar la acusación. Miyuki rió y se paró, tomando su bandeja. "Los dejaré en paz, par de tortolitos."

Cuando se fue, la voz de Eijun se cortó y se quedó mirando su comida de forma extraña, ojeando de vez en cuando al de tercer año. Se sentó así hasta que hubo terminado, para luego casi huir hacia la puerta.

"Sawamura," llamó Chris, deteniéndolo a medio camino. Sonriendo, dijo, "ve por tu guante. Atraparé un poco para ti."

Eijun se iluminó. "¡Hai!" (1) Corrió para traer lo dicho y luego casi se tele transportó hacia el Bullpen (2), donde intentó ayudar a Chris con las protecciones.

El cátcher lo detuvo antes de que pudiera empezar, puso sus manos en los hombros de Eijun. "No las necesito para unos cuantos tiros," dijo, caminando hacia un extremo del campo para agacharse. Eijun se dirigió al otro lado y tomó un largo respiro antes de girar el brazo y tirar la primera bola.

Chris sonrió mientras la atrapaba. "Estás mejorando." Eijun empezó a llorar de felicidad. "Aunque tu control sigue siendo un poco débil." El pitcher se crispó antes de prepararse para tirar la siguiente.

Diez tiros después, Chris anunció el fin de su pequeña sesión. "¡Para casi no he tirado! ¡Aún puedo seguir!" protestó Eijun, agazapándose en el cátcher.

"Aún estás cansado por la práctica", dijo Chris. "Necesitas descansar o terminarás lastimándote a ti mismo." Eijun protestó pero asintió. Chris removió un poco su cabello. "Tal vez atrape para ti mañana." El pitcher se animó de inmediato ante el pensamiento. "Ve a dormir un poco."

"¡Hai!" gritó Eijun, haciendo una reverencia antes de voltearse y correr hacia la entrada. Volteó antes de irse del todo e hizo otra reverencia. "¡Gracias, Chris-sempai!"

"Sawamura," llamó Chris de nuevo, caminando hacia el pitcher. Eijun alzó la vista hacia él, esperando. "No olvides el estiramiento." Se inclinó y le dio al de primer año un beso suave y gentil. "Gracias por las flores." Le susurró a un sorprendido Eijun. Chris se alejó caminando, cubrió la parte baja de su rostro ardiente, su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando Eijun por fin reaccionó, vio a su alrededor sólo para notar que Chris se había ido. "¿Qué flores?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, volviendo a su habitación con el rostro demasiado caliente y una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

* * *

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo esta pareja, pero la verdad fue algo divertido. No sé si lo hice bien o no, ¡pero ahí lo tienen! ¿Alguna otra pareja que quieran ver? ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! (Publicaré hasta el Viernes por la noche (a mi horario) así que si tienen alguna idea, ¡déjenme saberla antes de eso!) ~Akirafanatic**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) **Algo que tomo en cuenta al traducir es que sólo voy a llevar lo de inglés al español, aquello en japonés lo dejaré como fue escrito. Creo que no es necesario aclarar que 'Hai' es 'Sí', pero nunca está de más.

**(2) **Bullpen, para quienes aún no están tan familiarizados con el béisbol, es la zona donde calienta o practica el pitcher junto a algún cátcher.

**El segundo capítulo, ¿qué tal estuvo? Cada vez estoy tomando más velocidad en traducir, así que el otro one-shot de más de 15k palabras podría estar mañana o pasado, ¡estén atentos, amantes del Yaoi de DiaAce!**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los comentarios son la alegría de cualquier escritor, ¡no lo olviden!**_


	3. Misawa (MiyukiXSawamura)

**Autora Original: Akirafanatic**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

Miyuki le sonrió a la chica y aceptó el chocolate. La observó irse y suspiró, observando la caja en su mano. Aunque apreciara el gesto, preferiría, por mucho, recibir algo de parte de cierto pitcher despistado.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, arrojó el objeto sobre el escritorio y se tiró a su cama. Se quedó así por un rato antes de dejar escapar otro suspiro y acomodarse de lado. "Día de San Valentín, ¿eh?" Exhaló.

Cuando alguien tocó su puerta, gruñó y se paró. La abrió, le sonrió al visitante y se apoyó en el marco. Eijun le frunció el ceño. "Atrapa para mí," demandó.

Miyuki levantó una ceja. "Sin respeto alguno. ¿Cómo es que no le preguntas a Chris-sempai?"

Si fuera posible, el entrecejo de Eijun se hubiera fruncido aún más. "Lo haría, pero no está aquí."

El cátcher rió antes de bostezar exageradamente, estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. "No lo sé," dijo lentamente, "estoy _muy_ cansado. Hoy _fue_ un gran día, después de todo."

"¿Por qué?" Miyuki casi se cae, observó la mirada perdida en el rostro del pitcher.

"Es catorce de Febrero," dijo Miyuki, como si lo explicara todo. Así debería haber sido, pero la cara de perdido de Eijun seguía ahí. Se golpeó la frente y suspiró con pesadez. "Día de San Valentín."

"¿Qué hay con eso?" preguntó Eijun.

"¿Nunca recibiste chocolate de alguna chica?"

"Sí. Wakana siempre hace para todo el equipo."

Un foco invisible se apagó (1) sobre la cabeza del cátcher y este sonrió, colocando un brazo alrededor del pitcher. "Pobre niño despistado. Entra y deja que Miyuki-sensei te enseñe lo que significa el Día de San Valentín."

"¿Qu-? ¡NO! ¡No me importa! ¡Sólo atrapa mis tiros!"

"Estás demasiado grande como para no saber el profundo y misterioso significado detrás de la festividad que llamamos San Valentín. Incluso niños menores que tú saben lo que significa." Tiró a Eijun a su cama y se sentó de al revés en su silla, colocando los brazos en el espaldar y observando el rostro del pitcher. "Ahora, ¿de qué crees que se trata el Día de San Valentín?"

Eijun frunció el ceño pero dijo, "darle a tus amigos o a alguien a quien respetes algo para mostrar tu gratitud o lo mucho que te preocupas por ellos."

Miyuki se sorprendió por la respuesta, buscó algo qué decir por unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta. "En realidad…está bastante cerca. ¡Como sea! El Día de San Valentín es un día especial en el que una persona, normalmente una joven doncella, le da chocolates a la persona por la que tiene sentimientos especiales. Es un día lleno de _amor_ y el momento perfecto para que la gente joven y _soltera_ se enamore y se vuelva una _pareja._"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" preguntó Eijun, cruzándose de brazos. Miyuki se crispó.

Recordó los chocolates que le fueron entregados, así que los tomó y se paró para sentarse en la cama, cerca al pitcher. "Aquí," dijo, abriendo la caja y metiéndose un poco a la boca. "Esto fue hecho por una doncella que se quedó prendada de mi gallarda buena apariencia y encantadora personalidad."

Eijun casi se atora con el chocolate en la boca, provocando que Miyuki hiciera un puchero y rodara los ojos antes de golpear la espalda del pitcher más fuerte de lo necesario.

"¡Debes estar alucinando!" gritó Eijun, dándole palmaditas al cátcher y observándolo. "¡Probablemente sintió pena de que no recibieras nada!"

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Miyuki y este atrapó a Eijun para asfixiarlo. "¡No hay respeto!" Rodó y sujetó a Eijun a la cama para luego sonreír. "Tal vez deba enseñarte un poco," susurró en la oreja del pitcher.

Eijun se congeló y tragó en seco, una sensación desconocida lo invadía y un calor rosa llegaba a sus mejillas. Miyuki se quedó así por unos segundos antes de reír y levantarse, disfrutando lo rojo que Eijun se había puesto. Observó al pitcher huir hacia la puerta, gritando lo loco que estaba Miyuki.

"No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente," rió Miyuki, metiendo uno de los chocolates en su boca, "pero supongo que, después de todo, no fue un mal San Valentín."

* * *

**Miyuki lo dijo, **_**'No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente'. **_**Espero que fuera algo divertido de leer. No soy la mejor escribiendo a Miyuki y su personalidad retorcida. Espero haberle hecho justicia. Creo que podré poner otro capítulo hoy, posiblemente, tal vez dos. Nos vemos ;P ~Akirafanatic**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) **En el original estaba así, aunque creo que tendría más sentido si fuera 'encendió'. Como sea, lo dejé para evitar confusiones.

**Continúo con la racha. Tengo ya hechos los capítulos 4 y 6, pero los subiré mañana junto al 5. Falta muy poco para que esta pequeña colección termine, disfruten mientras puedan de tantas cositas dulces. La autora no cree haber representado correctamente la personalidad de Miyuki, pero creo que le fue bastante bien, pude visualizarlo cuando lo leí, ¡espero que se hayan sentido igual!**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: El comentario no es para mí, sino para la asombrosa autora :'D**_


	4. TetsuXJun

**Autora Original: Akirafanatic**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

Tetsu se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la pila de chocolates que tenía en el escritorio después de un largo día. De nuevo había sido bombardeado por los radiantes chocolates y las expresiones de esperanza de las chicas. Aun así, lo había aceptado muy agradecido, para él era lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuirles por el duro trabajo de crear, comprar y presentar aquellas golosinas. Ahora estaba ante el dilema de si debía o no comerse todos los regalos o si debía distribuirlos entre los compañeros que no hubieran tenido tanta suerte como para recibir algo.

Por un lado, sería descortés y hasta grosero de su parte si los compartiera cuando fueron hechos específicamente para él; por el otro, no había forma de que se pudiera comer todo el chocolate que casi le forzaron a recibir. Supuso que podría comer un poco de cada uno y luego invitar lo demás, pero tendría que preparar una lista de cuáles había probado para así retribuir apropiadamente con algo de su parte cuando el Día Blanco llegara. (1)

Se puso una mano en la barbilla, mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos. El sólo comer un poco de cada uno significaba que no apreciaría todos los sentimientos puestos en los chocolates. Como sea, significaba que tendría que encargarse de toda la pila para entender completamente sus pensamientos.

"No es como si _tuvieras_ que comértelos todos," resopló Jun detrás de su capitán.

"Sería grosero de mi parte desechar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente," respondió Tetsu, sin dejar de mirar la pila.

Jun rodó los ojos. _Déjaselo a Tetsu para que se ponga tan serio por algo como esto_. Mirando su rostro serio, Jun mostró una minúscula sonrisa. _Bueno, no es como si fuera algo malo. _Caminó hacia él y abrió un paquete para luego meterse un chocolate a la boca.

No tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de saborearlo cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y entonces empujó a Tetsu, con el rostro completamente rojo. "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"Estos chocolates me fueron entregados por jovencitas que deseaban transmitirme sus sentimientos," respondió Tetsu, serio como siempre. "Por ello, es correcto que yo tome el primer bocado de cada uno."

Fue entonces que Jun notó que el chocolate ya no estaba en su boca. Miró boquiabierto a su capitán, quien se lo tragó como si nada malo hubiera pasado, antes de abrir otra caja.

"Cómetelos solo, entonces," refunfuñó Jun, volteando su rostro ardiente.

"No dije que tu ayuda fuera innecesaria," dijo Tetsu, comiéndose otro poco más. "Sólo dije que el primer bocado era mío." Jun se sonrojó antes de fruncir el ceño y caer al suelo, tomando el paquete abierto de su capitán.

"Bien," murmuró, "pero el segundo es mío."

Tetsu le sonrió al jardinero central y asintió antes de volver a la montaña de dulces.

* * *

**Muy corto, pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre estos dos. ¡Déjame saber qué pensaste! ~Akirafanatic**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1)** El Día Blanco se celebra en Japón y se podría decir que es la respuesta al Día de San Valentín. Es costumbre que los chicos le compren regalos pequeños en agradecimiento por los chocolates recibidos a las chicas.

**Lamento la demora Dx Por algún motivo, ni ayer ni anteayer podía ingresar a fanfiction, no sé si será cosa de mi internet o qué ;_; Como prometí antes, hoy subo la segunda mitad. Este es un poco corto, lo sé, pero igual me gustó. Ya faltan sólo dos capítulos más, ¡no se los pierdan!**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡Reviews! ¡Comentar para la autora!**_


	5. HaruichiXSawamura

**Autora Original: Akirafanatic**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

"¿Sucede algo malo, Haruichi?" preguntó Eijun, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

Haruichi sonrió un poco. "Estoy bien, Eijun-kun."

"¿Seguro?"

El más pequeño sonrió con calidez ante la genuina preocupación en la voz del pitcher. Asintió mientras volvía a su comida. "Sólo estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Eijun, metiendo la comida a su boca.

Haruichi se sonrojó y se vio un poco incómodo. Revolvió su comida y murmuró, "es sólo…que no entiendo el punto del Día de San Valentín."

"Las chicas le dan chocolates a quien les gustan o a sus amigos," dijo Eijun, sin entender qué era lo confuso de eso. Wakana siempre les había dado un poco a todos en el equipo y su madre les daba a él, su padre y su abuelo algo cada año.

Haruichi frunció el ceño. "Lo sé, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Insistió Eijun, queriendo ayudar a su amigo.

Haruichi se sonrojó aún más y esquivó un poco la mirada. "Si te gusta alguien, ¿por qué esperar hasta hoy para decirle? ¿Y por qué sólo las chicas pueden hacerlo? ¿No es un poco injusto? ¿Qué tal si un chico quiere darle algo a alguien?"

"¿Quieres darle chocolate a alguien, Haruichi?" Haruichi se enderezó y negó con la cabeza, su rostro parecía un tomate.

"N-No. Sólo…sólo creo que no es justo." Mirando hacia abajo, le prestó toda su atención a la comida mientras murmuraba, "sólo olvídalo. De todas formas es estúpido."

El pitcher frunció el ceño. "No es estúpido, Haruichi." Al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención, volvió a su comida, preguntándose qué podría hacer para animar al más pequeño. Continuó pensando durante el resto del almuerzo. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a clases, observó a las chicas con sus respectivos chocolates y sonrió, una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

Haruichi suspiró y se tiró boca arriba en su cama. No era como si odiara el Día de San Valentín, pero simplemente no le veía el punto. Si a alguien le gusta otra persona, debería decírselo cuando quisiera. No debían reducirse a una cierta fecha para hacerlo. Rodó y observó la pared, usando un brazo como almohada.

Además, ¿por qué debía ser chocolate y por qué sólo las chicas los daban? ¿Qué tal si alguien no gustaba del chocolate? ¿Y qué si un chico quisiera confesarse a una chica u otro chico que le gustara? ¿Qué debería hacer? No es como si hubiera un Día de San Valentín para los hombres.

El Día Blanco (1) estaba cerca, pero era un día para que los chicos dieran algo por los chocolates que recibieron, no para confesar sus sentimientos. Tampoco parecía justo que tuvieran que dar algo a cambio. ¿Qué tal si, en primer lugar, no quería el chocolate o si no sabían quién se lo dejaba? ¿Qué tal si no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarles algo a todas? ¿Y qué se supone que debería dar de vuelta? No es como si hubiera algo específico que dar como en San Valentín, donde los chocolates eran lo más común.

Gruñendo, el de cabello rosa rodó de nuevo y enterró el rostro en la almohada. "Es tu culpa, Onii-chan (2)," murmuró. "Siempre me hacías darte chocolates hoy. No era mi culpa que las chicas estuvieran demasiado asustadas como para darte algo."

Oyó un golpe en la puerta, suspiró y se levantó. "¿Eijun-kun?" preguntó, parpadeando por la sorpresa. "¿Qué sucede?"

Eijun sonrió y le alcanzó un paquete de chocolates. "¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Haruichi!"

Haruichi observó, confundido, la caja que era colocada en sus manos antes de volver a ver al más alto. "¿Eijun-kun? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh? Dijiste que no era justo que sólo las chicas pudieran dar chocolates hoy."

Haruichi se sonrojó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido más temprano. Quiso devolvérselo y dejarle saber que estaba bien, pero la brillante sonrisa del pitcher junto a sus ojos iluminados sólo le sacaron una sonrisa a Haruichi.

"Gracias, Eijun-kun," dijo, "y Feliz Día de San Valentín."

* * *

**Estoy de acuerdo con Haruichi. Hay cosas del Día de San Valentín que no veo justas. De todas formas, estoy terminando esto más rápido de lo que creí que podría ;) Así que tal vez uno o dos capítulos y lo termino. ¿Más ideas? ~Akirafanatic**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1)** Lo expliqué en el capítulo anterior, pero por si acaso: el Día Blanco se celebra en Japón y se podría decir que es la respuesta al Día de San Valentín. Es costumbre que los chicos le compren regalos pequeños en agradecimiento por los chocolates recibidos a las chicas.

**(2)** Como ya lo dije antes, lo dejo en japonés. 'Hermano mayor'.

**Haruichi, preguntándose el porqué de la vida (?) Estoy de acuerdo con él y me gustaron bastante sus pensamientos :'D **

**Como sea, en unos minutos subo el último capítulo, así que estén atentos.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Todo pensamiento que tuvieron puede ser plasmado en un lindo comentario :'D**_


	6. Furuki (FuruyaXMiyuki)

**Autora Original: Akirafanatic**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

Miyuki observó cómo los chocolates eran puestos frente a él en las manos del pitcher, quien se veía como si todo fuera perfectamente normal. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó por fin.

"Chocolate," dijo Furuya como si fuera obvio, lo cual sí era así.

"Eso lo puedo ver. ¿Para qué?"

"Día de San Valentín."

"¿Por qué me estás dando chocolate?"

"Siempre atrapas mis tiros. Y me ayudas a mejorar."

Miyuki sonrió un poco, sus hombros cayeron por la pequeña decepción. "Ya veo." Tomó los chocolates y sonrió. "Gracias." Furuya asintió, pero no soltó la caja, provocando un tic en Miyuki. "Se supone que debes soltarlos."

Furuya jaló el paquete, Miyuki incluido, más cerca y besó al cátcher. Miyuki parpadeó, su mente no entendía del todo qué acababa de suceder y frente a él estaba el pitcher, quien parecía estar esperando algo.

Cerrando y abriendo la boca, Miyuki sólo pudo decir, "¿eh?" Quiso estrellar su cabeza contra el muro.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, sempai," dijo Furuya, dejando ir por fin los chocolates.

Miyuki lo vio irse. Bajó la vista a los chocolates, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió antes de llamar al pitcher que se iba. "Gracias," dijo de nuevo. "¿Quieres que atrape para ti después de la cena?" Furuya miró a su superior por unos momentos antes de sonreír y asentir.

* * *

**El más corto…Supongo que simplemente es porque no sé cómo escribir para esta pareja…Oh, bueno. De todas formas, creo que terminaré aquí. Si de pronto me entra inspiración para otra pareja, lo subiré, pero miren esta como la última. Y por favor, ignoren la línea de número y letras al azar que aparecieron bajo mis notas de autora en el último capítulo. Ese es mi botón Enter siendo estúpido. Hace eso cuando trato de usarlo (Por lo tanto los párrafos de las N/A y las múltiples líneas se rompe en otras historias (1)) No sabía que estaba ahí, así que no lo eliminé. De todas formas, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!  
~Akirafanatic**

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1**) No me pregunten, no entendí (?) Sólo sé que habla del problema con su botón Dx

**Bien, aquí termina todo. Espero que les haya gustado la traducción :'D**

**Gracias por su apoyo y, por supuesto, a la autora por dejarme traducir. Espero nos leamos pronto,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡No olviden comentar!**_


End file.
